I love you I'll kill you
by Aliyela
Summary: Jusqu'où peut on aller par amour ? Drame Sheppard McKay


Voilà. C'est une re-publication de la fanfic, vu que le premier coup j'avais de très sérieux problèmes avec l'interface et le texte était hoorible à lire, un vrai calvaire.

Mais maintenant, ça devrait aller.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Yogavâsistha_

« _Notre existence est aussi instable que la goutte de rosée qui tremble à la pointe d'une feuille. Notre corps nous abandonne un beau jour, sans crier gare._ »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Une main. Une main qui remonte jusqu'à vous. Son contact électrise, fait frissonner votre peau, votre coeur. Une main qui se perd. Un moment d'égarement et c'est la fin du monde.

Il se rappelait exactement chacun de ces mots, parce que c'était lui qui les avait pensé, la première fois.On se souvient toujours de sa première fois.La première fois qu'ils s'étaient vraiment regardés, sans détourner les yeux. Il s'en rappelait.

Il se souvenait de tout. Le premier toucher. Le premier baiser. La première nuit. Puis le premier regret, et ensuite le premier rejet. Puis le retour, et finalement l'amour. Etrange, non ?

John Sheppard contemplait la mer, assis sur l'un des pontons de la cité, les mains croisées sur ses genoux, les yeux pleins de larmes.Pourrait-il jamais se pardonner ? Pourrait-il revivre un jour ?

o0o0o0o0o0o

**Un an plus tôt:**

« Ca fait combien de fois qu'on manque de mourir à dix secondes près ?- Douze.  
- Bravo Rodney. Belle précision.  
- Ce genre d'événement ça marque.  
Sheppard avait accueilli la remarque sarcastique du scientifique avec un sourire amusé. Puis il avait regardé un instant autour de lui avant de s'approcher de McKay et de l'embrasser sans prévenir.  
- Tu es fou ? Si quelqu'un nous voit !  
- Je te signale, grand génie, que tu as fait évacuer la zone tout à l'heure, au cas où ça aurait explosé. On vient de frôler la mort, je me sens le plus vivant possible est j'ai envie d'en profiter, répondit John en posant une main sur la joue de son amant.  
Il l'embrassait à nouveau.  
- Avoue que ça change des vingt-cinq mètres carrés de la chambre, non ? »  
Rodney n'avait rien dit, contrairement à son habitude. Mais ça lui arrivait fréquemment depuis qu'il ne ressentait plus le besoin de toujours avoir le dessus en tout, depuis qu'il était calme.Depuis qu'il était avec John.  
Sheppard l'avait poussé un peu malgré lui contre un mur. Le scientifique ne s'était pas laissé faire et tandis que John l'embrassait profondément, il avait posé une main sur le pantalon du militaire, au niveau des fesses, et l'attirait irrésistiblement vers lui, contre lui. Ils avaient besoin de ce contact, de se sentir l'un l'autre.  
John embrassait sans cesse son compagnon, tout en glissant une main le long de son entrejambe. Le pantalon était tombé, et le reste avait suivi. Lorsque sa bouche avait touché la chair palpitante de Rodney, il avait senti son plaisir. Tout était pour eux source de plaisir, mais ces moments d'amour, qu'ils savaient rendre intenses à chaque fois, c'était ça qui les liait à jamais dans leurs sentiments.  
Au bout d'un moment, Rodney s'était retourné, face au mur, offert. Lorsque John l'avait pénétré, leurs corps s'étaient tendus, jusqu'à l'extrême. Il lui avait fait l'amour comme il le faisait toujours, avec un incroyable mélange de force et de douceur. Et lorsqu'ils s'étaient abandonnés, leurs voix s'étaient perdues dans une cité qui n'avait plus vibré depuis dix mille ans.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ce jour-là ils avaient fait l'amour.  
John s'en souvenait. Chaque moment, chaque mouvement était gravé dans sa mémoire. Tout était gravé dans sa mémoire. Que trop d'ailleurs.  
Ils s'étaient découvert cet amour après un danger de mort, un des nombreux qu'ils avaient connu. John avait un peu trop arrosé une soirée pour s'en remettre, et les boulons de son inhibition ayant fini par sauter, il avait embrassé McKay. En public ! Vu son état, personne n'avait rien dit. L'étrange, les situations loufoques, on connaissait à Atlantis. Mais la nuit... La nuit, Rodney était venu dans ses quartiers. Il voulait s'expliquer.  
Ils s'étaient expliqués. Et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

John essuya une des larmes qui coulait sur sa joue. Le vent soufflait sur le ponton, mais il s'en fichait. Il ne le sentait presque pas.Là-haut, dans les tours, c'était l'agitation. Comme toujours. Cette cité flottante était un petit concentré d'humanité. Bagarres, amours, faims, maladies; c'était toujours la lutte pour la survie. On y avait ses soucis, son travail, ses joies et ses peines. C'était ça d'être en vie.

Lui, il n'avait plus envie d'être en vie.

Pour la première fois, il comprenait le désespoir de ceux qui n'attendent plus rien du monde et de leur existence. Parfois, rester sur Terre est la pire chose que l'on puisse faire. John savait. Il savait que quoi qu'il fasse, il y aurait toujours un vide autour de lui. Rien, jamais rien ne pourrait lui servir de rédemption. A quoi ça servait d'attendre un pardon qui ne pourrait venir que de lui-même, et qu'il ne se donnerait jamais ? A quoi ça servait de croire que chaque réveil serait moins dur que le précédent, alors qu'il passait ses nuits à pleurer ?

John leva les yeux au ciel. A quoi ça sert d'être seul ?

o0o0o0o0o0o

**Six mois plus tôt:**

« Rodney ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?- Je travaille sur l'EPPZ. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Il y a qu'il fait nuit, que je suis en salle de contrôle et que je ne t'ai pas vu au mess.  
Rodney avait levé les yeux au ciel. Sheppard passait toujours son temps à surveiller sa ligne, ou plus exactement ses crises d'hypoglycémie.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien.  
- Pourtant tu avais un magnifique mal de crâne ce midi.  
- C'est passé. Et j'ai mangé ! Avait-il fait en réponse à l'interrogation muette de John. McKay terminé !» Achevait-il en coupant sa radio.  
John n'avait pas apprécié.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le jeune homme déboulait dans la salle de confinement de l'EPPZ. Rodney était accoudé devant son ordinateur et fixait ce dernier, l'air absent.  
« Rodney ? Ca va ?  
Il avait tourné son regard vers lui. Ses yeux étaient marqués de cernes bleues, comme plombés de fatigue. John s'était accroupi à ses côtés.  
- Rodney ?  
- Juste un coup de fatigue. Ca va passer.  
- Tu m'as raconté des salades à ce que je vois. Toi tu n'as rien mangé, et tu t'es bien fichu de...  
Il s'était interrompu. Un léger filet de sang coulait du nez du scientifique. McKay n'y prenait même pas garde.  
- Rodney, tu viens avec moi.  
- Où ça ?  
- A l'infirmerie.  
- Tu te fiches de moi ? Tout ça parce que j'ai envie de dormir ?  
John l'avait interrompu.  
- Tu peux être un incroyable hypocondriaque quand tu veux, mais dès qu'il se passe quelque chose de sérieux, tu nies tout comme un gosse. Passe ton doigt au-dessus de ta lèvre. »  
McKay s'était exécuté. Sa peau s'était teintée de pourpre.Et il l'avait suivi.

« Quand est-ce que vous avez commencé à être fatigué ? Avait demandé le docteur Beckett en examinant Rodney avec attention.  
- Il y a environ deux mois. Mais c'est assez irrégulier.  
- Et les saignements de nez ?  
- J'en ai eu un ou deux peut-être. Rien de plus.  
- Et vos maux de tête ?  
- Comment est-ce que vous savez ça ?  
- Vous me dévalisez en aspirine depuis plus d'une semaine.  
Rodney l'avait regardé d'un air légèrement contrit. Carson avait reposé son stéthoscope.  
- Aucune syncope ? Rien de ce genre ?  
- Pitié, pas ce mot.Rodney ! Non, rien. Juré ! S'était exclamé devant l'expression dubitative du médecin.  
- Très bien. Je vous fais passer un scanner, par précaution.  
Il était sorti de la pièce avant que le scientifique ait eu le temps de protester. Ce dernier avait regardé John.  
- Quoi ? Tout ça pour des cernes sous les yeux et trois gouttes de sang !  
- Tu te fiches de moi ? Ca fait deux semaines que tu ne vas pas bien. La nuit tu frissonnes sans cesse, alors que le thermostat est au maximum. Tu avales aspirine sur aspirine, et tu commences aussi à perdre pas mal de poids. Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile.»

L'appareil des Anciens préparé, Rodney s'était installé. John s'était assis sur la console, près du médecin, et la machine s'était mise en marche. Pendant dix minutes, elle avait scanné le corps du docteur McKay. Chaque image apparaissait devant Beckett, penché sur l'écran de l'appareil. John regardait toujours, mais n'y comprenait rien. Alors il se fiait à l'expression du médecin. Au bout d'un moment, Rodney et lui sortirent de la pièce. Carson était resté pour examiner les découpes obtenues. Le mal de crâne du scientifique avait repris. En attendant leur ami, Les deux hommes s'étaient allongés sur des lits vides. Exténué, Rodney s'était endormi en quelques minutes. John, lui, n'avait pas pu fermer les yeux. Il fixait le plafond, qui était pourtant inintéressant au possible, presque sans ciller. En réalité il était ailleurs.Il avait un peu peur.

« J'espère m'être trompé, mais...  
John avait toujours détesté les médecins, pour la simple raison qu'ils commençaient tous leurs phrases de la même façon. « Quels sont vos symptômes ? », « J'espère me tromper.» ou encore «Ca n'est pas forcément grave.» C'étaient leur credo. Ils avaient toujours tous été à la même école. Aux premiers mots de Beckett, il s'était approché de Rodney, mais sans le toucher. Ils avaient toujours voulu rester discrets, pour que personne ne sache. Ils n'allaient pas commencer à changer. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas.  
- Mais ? Avait demandé McKay.  
- Evidemment, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr.  
Il avait cherché ses mots, ce qui n'était pas fait pour les rassurer.  
- J'espère en tout cas que vous êtes plus sûr de vous quand vous opérez vos patients, avait plaisanté John.  
Cette remarque lui avait valu un regard noir lancé dans sa direction. Carson avait repris contenance. Sa voix était soudain celle de l'ami de McKay, et non plus celle d'un professionnel de la santé.  
- Il semblerait que vous ayez un sarcome. Il se développe dans la partie de votre cerveau, avec un poids d'environ deux grammes. Perdu, John avait soudain senti la main de Rodney qui cherchait la sienne. Il l'avait saisi. Elle était glacée.Les mots s'enchaînaient dans la bouche de Beckett, mais aucun d'entre eux n'écoutait plus.  
- Saprésencedansunerégiontrèsirriguéeducerveaufaitqu'elleappuiesurvosartèresetprovoquedessaignements. Elleestaussisansdouteàl'originedevosmauxdetête. C'est un... »  
Cette mélopée avait disparu dans l'espace.  
Contact perdu.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Le cancer.  
La première cause de mortalité des pays développés.  
La faucheuse qui hantait les rêves de toute une société terrifiée par son propre corps.

On peut se faire à tout. L'extraordinaire devient acceptable au fil du temps. Le sang, les balles, combats et pertes, c'est parfois le quotidien. On s'accoutume à des Wraiths mangeurs d'humains, à des nano-virus assassins, à des insectes suceurs de sang et autres autochtones d'une galaxie lointaine. C'est juste une question d'habituation. Le monde veut nous tuer ? Pourquoi pas ! C'est comme ça depuis la nuit des temps. Mais quand c'est notre propre corps qui veut nous assassiner...

John se renversa en arrière, espérant se calmer en perdant son regard dans les étoiles. Peine perdue. Le souvenir était toujours là, tapi dans l'ombre de la nuit, dans le creux des vagues.

Dans son propre corps et dans son coeur.

Il comprenait maintenant ce besoin irrépréssible qu'avait l'être humain d'avoir un paradis de promis. Savoir où regarder, quand espérer... Les aimés seront retrouvés, la mort oubliée. Autant d'espérances qu'il ne pouvait pas s'offrir, parce qu'il ne croyait plus en rien. Il avait presque peur de croire. Il avait peur de l'espoir. Ce mot l'avait trop fait souffrir.

o0o0o0o0o0o

**Trois mois plus tôt:**

Le cancer du cerveau avait été provoqué par la thérapie génique que Beckett avait effectué sur Rodney, deux ans plus tôt. La mutation de son ADN avait entraîné le développement d'une tumeur maligne dans son encéphale. L'expérience tournait court.

Jamais John ou Rodney n'en avaient voulu au médecin. A quoi cela aurait-il servi ? A fournir un coupable ? Un responsable ? Ce n'était pas ça qui sauverait une vie ou permettrait de dormir la nuit.

Un mois plus tôt, Rodney avait été opéré. Le Dédale avait ramené un neurologue de la Terre exprès pour ça. Après tout, n'était-il pas leur plus brillant cerveau ? Mais cette expression avait perdu son sens pour John. Là où tous voyaient un génie et un ami malade, lui voyait un amour en danger, un amant qui souffrait. Enfin, la tumeur avait été enlevée, et ce sans aucun dommage collatéral. John avait été à deux doigts d'embrasser tout le staff de l'infirmerie, médecins compris. Il avait passé une semaine au chevet de McKay, dont la réapparition des plaintes sans fondements signalait son rétablissement progressif. Dès qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie, McKay avait été accueilli en roi par tous. Pour une fois, chacun avait oublié l'image égocentrique du scientifique pour aimer et aider l'homme qui avait été en danger de mort. Et lorsque toute la salle de contrôle l'avait applaudi, John avait été surpris de voir son compagnon sourire et remercier sans rien dire de plus, sans se rengorger, sans en rajouter. C'était fini tout ça pour Rodney.  
Ce soir-là, lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés dans la chambre de John, McKay lui avait fait l'amour comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Et la vie avait repris.

Au bout d'un mois, Rodney allait beaucoup mieux. Ses cheveux avaient peu à peu repoussé, ce qui avait donné lieu à d'incessantes blagues de la part de John. Les deux amants avaient aussi décidé de moins se cacher. Ca passait par des choses toutes simples. Moins de froideur et plus de sourires lorsqu'ils travaillaient. Ils avaient mis Elisabeth Weir au courant de ce qu'il se passait entre eux, par respect. Ca n'avait pas été facile, mais la pilule était passé. Ils leur devaient tous bien ça, non ?

Puis un jour, Rodney s'était écroulé. Comme ça. Sans raisons. Ca n'avait pas été une syncope, une perte de conscience. Non. C'avait été une crise de douleur, quelque chose de terrifiant. Incapable de le transporter tant il était crispé, John l'avait serré contre lui jusqu'à ce que les douleurs cessent. Pendant une demi-heure il avait senti son corps se contracter contre le sien, ses mains agripper son tee-shirt, ses larmes couler sur sa peau. Lorsqu'enfin la crise avait cessé, John avait traîné son compagnon jusqu'à l'infirmerie. C'était reparti pour une longue litanie d'examens et de diagnostics. John avait cru devenir fou. Et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter.

Enfin, le verdict était tombé.  
«... Une seconde tumeur, bien plus grosse que la première. Celle-ci est logé dans un des centres de commandes nerveuses du cerveau, et elle appuie dessus, ce qui a provoqué votre crise de douleur.- Comment se fait-il qu'on ne l'ai pas vue auparavant ?  
- Elle était dissimulée derrière un réseau particulièrement dense de neurones et de noyaux. Il aurait fallu changer le type de coupe du cerveau au scanner. La coupe coronaire est la seule qu'on n'ait pas faite. Je suis absolument désolé, Rodney.  
Rodney n'avait rien dit, tout du long. Il avait juste posé sa tête dans ses mains, sans un mot. Il avait fini par demander, presque dans un murmure:  
- Je ne suis pas un expert en neurologie, mais... Ca ne s'opère pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
Carson avait pâli, soudain effrayé par la réalité de ce qu'il disait. Mais il finit par répondre.  
- La tumeur est nichée dans un noeud de neurones très dense. On ne peut espérer l'ôter sans des séquelles importantes et imprévisibles.  
- Ca veut dire non ?  
- Exact.»

o0o0o0o0o0o

A ce souvenir, John ne put réprimer un sanglot.

Autour de lui la mer s'agitait. Le vent s'était levé, le temps se gâtait. De gros nuages noirs passaient dans le ciel, voilant les étoiles. Ca arrivait souvent dans cette partie de l'océan. Malgré tout, John pouvait encore distinguer une petite étoile qui arrivait à percer parfois la couche cotonneuse pour venir se refléter quelques secondes dans ses pupilles.

Le ciel.

Lorsqu'ils avaient su que la mort allait arriver, John avait voulu crier, trouver un exutoire, soulager la peine qui nichait dans sa poitrine. Il avait cherché. Partout. Mais rien, ni le ciel, ni la terre, ni aucune entité n'était responsable de ce qui se passait. Il le savait, et c'était encore plus dur de se dire que son bonheur dépendait du hasard, de la chose la plus incontrôlable qui ait jamais été. A quoi ça servait de se battre si tout pouvait être brisé aussi facilement ? C'était comme être un enfant qui bâtissait un château de cartes, que le vent balaye soudain d'une rafale, par hasard. John n'était pas prisonnier du destin. Il était prisonnier du hasard.

Il avait soudain l'impression de n'avoir pris que deux décisions à lui dans sa vie. La première c'était il y avait quatre jours. La seconde c'était aujourd'hui.

o0o0o0o0o0o

**Deux semaines plus tôt:**

John s'éteint réveillé à l'infirmerie, après un cauchemar particulièrement violent. Les lumières étaient éteintes. Seule la lueur des deux lunes de la planète éclairait la salle. Il avait regardé autour de lui. Il n'y avait personnes. Alors il avait penché la tête pour contempler son compagnon.

Rodney avait changé, terriblement. Ses traits étaient tirés, crispés. La tumeur qui appuyait sur les commandes de ses nerfs avait un effet dévastateur. Placée près de l'hypothalamus, elle compressait aussi ses noyaux latéraux, ce qui avait pour effet de faire disparaître tout appétit chez Rodney. Celui-ci avait maigri, beaucoup et rapidement maigri. Il n'avait plus goût à rien. Cette léthargie alimentaire était effrayante tant elle avait d'effets sur son apparence et sur sa vie. Désormais il ne bougeait presque plus de l'infirmerie. Les crises de douleur incessantes l'affaiblissaient énormément. Pas une journée, pas une nuit n'avait passé sans qu'il en ait souffert. Et pas une nuit n'avait passé sans que John n'ait dormi à ses côtés. Le jeune homme était en mauvais état lui aussi. Les inquiétudes, les nuits blanches passées près de Rodney, tout cela le dévorait. Après deux mois passés ainsi, le jeune homme avait fait un ulcère. Une crise particulièrement violente l'avait fait s'écrouler en pleine salle d'embarquement. Entre lui et Rodney, leurs amis devenaient fous. C'était comme si son monde s'était décomposé autour de lui. D'ailleurs c'était ce qui se passait.  
Pendant ces deux mois et demi, jamais John n'avait vu Rodney se rebeller contre ce qui lui arrivait. Le jeune homme l'avait largement fait pour deux. Mais il avait tâché d'être là à tout instant. Son travail avait été remis aux calendes grecques. Que pouvait donc lui importer les invasions des Wraiths, les intrusions Goa'ulds ou les guérillas des Genii ? Son amour n'avait plus que quelques mois à vivre. Le reste du monde, il s'en fichait. La descente aux enfers avait été longue, douloureuse. La déchéance avait été physique pour l'un, mentale pour l'autre. Ils n'étaient plus que les ombres d'eux-même, comme si la mort lente de Rodney avait entraîné inexorablement celle de son compagnon. Désormais les douleurs étaient telles que même la morphine pure ne pouvait plus les faire disparaître. Chaque nuit, Rodney se retenait de crier lors d'une nouvelle crise. Mais chaque nuit, John se réveillait et venait le serrer dans ses bras, attendant que tout soit fini. Allongé contre lui, il sentait toujours les larmes de souffrances de Rodney qui coulaient jusque sur sa propre peau. Et à chaque fois, il ne pouvait retenir les siennes, et pleurait silencieusement.

Alors qu'il le contemplait, encore allongé sur le lit d'infirmerie qu'il squattait, Rodney s'était réveillé. Mais cette nuit-là, pas de crise. Lorsqu'il avait vu qu'il ne dormait pas, John s'était approché de lui. Il s'était assis sur l'un des tabourets de la pièce, et les deux hommes s'étaient regardés, longuement, sans rien dire. Au bout d'un moment, John s'était penché et l'avait embrassé. Ses lèvres devaient encore porter le goût salé de ses larmes, parce que Rodney lui avait demandé:« Tu as pleuré ?  
John avait horreur d'admettre qu'il pleurait. Mais personne n'était plus dupe, tant il avait fréquemment les yeux rouges, comme explosés.  
- Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de le dire.  
Rodney avait ri, mais cette simple contraction était douloureuse.  
- Tu es le dur, le soldat qui ne craque jamais, hein ?  
Il avait fait une pause. Son souffle devenait de plus en plus rauque, jour après jour. Sa main avait pris celle de John. Epuisé, le jeune homme avait posé sa tête sur la poitrine de Rodney en fermant les yeux. Sans rien dire, le scientifique avait caressé ses cheveux noirs, toujours ébouriffés comme ceux d'un gosse. Lorsque John s'était retourné, c'était son compagnon qui pleurait, sans dire un mot. Il s'était alors redressé et avait posé son front sur le sien, une main sur son torse. Rodney s'était calmé, et ils étaient restés ainsi un très long moment.  
- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi ?  
- Tu arrêteras d'avoir des ulcères.  
- Ce n'est pas drôle.  
- Je sais.»  
Rodney avait ri à nouveau. Mais il s'était soudain contracté sous l'effet d'une nouvelle douleur. Son visage et son corps se crispaient. John s'était redressé et avait saisi sa main. Rodney la lui broyait sous l'effets des contractions musculaires violentes, mais il s'en fichait complètement. De toute façon, depuis deux mois et demi il avait successivement eu tous les métacarpes et phalanges de la main de cassés. La crise avait duré dix minutes, durant lesquelles John n'avait pu retenir de nouvelles larmes. Ce spectacle atroce le mettait au supplice à chaque fois, mais pour rien au monde il ne se serait enfui. Enfin Rodney s'était apaisé. Son corps s'était détendu, et il avait lâché la main de John. Ce dernier avait relevé une mèche de ses cheveux bruns, la gorge serrée. Le visage en sueur, Rodney l'avait regardé.  
« John, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps.  
Le jeune homme lui aurait bien crié de se taire... Mais après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui était en train de mourir.  
- Je sais.  
Il ne quittait plus son amant des yeux.  
- Je me rappelle du jour où tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois. C'était il y a presque deux ans.  
John avait souri à travers ses larmes.  
- Pendant des mois on n'a pas su comment vivre tout ça. Puis six mois plus tard tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. C'a été la fin de nos doutes.  
Il s'était tu quelques secondes.  
- Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore, John ?  
- Quelle question ! Bien sûr. Rien n'a changé, ou presque, avait-il achevé dans un murmure pitoyable.  
- Alors aide-moi.  
Le jeune homme l'avait regardé.  
- Comment est-ce que je peux faire ?  
- Aide-moi à partir.  
Il avait soudain serré les draps du lit entre ses doigts, inquiet. Rodney n'avait pas quitté son visage des yeux.  
- Dans deux jours ou dans deux semaines, ce sera toujours pareil. Il n'y aura que la douleur qui aura changé d'intensité. C'est fini. Fini. Je suis torturé par mon propre corps. J'ai jamais cru à aucun dieu, à aucun ciel, et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être retenu prisonnier par ma propre chair.  
Sa voix s'était changée en un sanglot.  
- Aide-moi à partir dignement, avec toi. Je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas mourir par hasard, seul, dans le noir d'une infirmerie. Je veux mourir libre, dans la chaleur de ma chambre, mon chez-moi de l'autre bout de l'univers. Je veux choisir de mourir et ne plus dépendre de cette fatalité aléatoire qui décide tout pour moi.»  
John avait cru devenir malade. Ces mots lui donnaient le vertige. Sans rien dire, le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux. Il avait été tenté de s'enfuir, partir pour hurler, partir pour essayer de comprendre. Mais il n'avait pas lâché sa main. Il était resté, sans rien dire. Et au bout d'un long moment, Rodney avait fermé les yeux et s'était endormi. John, lui, n'avait pas dormi. Pas cette nuit.

o0o0o0o0o0o

John hurla sa peine au tonnerre et à la pluie.

Les nuages noirs avaient explosé, et des trombes d'eau tombaient maintenant sur le ponton. Les éclairs zébraient la nuit les uns après les autres. Mais il restait là. Il ne bougerait pas. Il n'avait plus l'intention de bouger. Chaque image, chaque souvenir lui déchirait le coeur. C'était encore si vif, si présent dans sa chair et dans son esprit. John avait le sentiment de s'être jeté en pâture aux deux plus grands fauve de l'esprit humain; la peine et la culpabilité. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Il n'avait jamais reculé. Jamais. Jusqu'à la fin.

o0o0o0o0o0o

**Quatre jours plus tôt:**

Pendant des jours, John avait ruminé ses pensées. Il errait, seul, dans les couloirs les plus déserts de la cité. Parfois il se rendait dans des endroits inexplorés et s'asseyait là, pendant des heures, pour penser.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Rodney ? Pourquoi renoncer au peu de vie qui lui restait ? C'était injuste. Rodney ne méritait pas ça. Mais nombreux étaient les morts qui auraient mérité de vivre, et les vivants qui auraient mérité la mort. Le fait d'y penser n'y avait jamais rien changé. Pouvait-il seulement imaginer la souffrance de l'être qu'il aimait ? Non, il ne le pouvait pas. Malgré tout ses efforts, il ne l'aurait jamais pu. Il le savait. Et peu à peu, John découvrait que c'était injuste de se révolter à la place de Rodney. Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre la mort à sa place, parce qu'en définitive ce n'était pas lui qui allait mourir.

Voulait-il que Rodney meurt seul, par hasard, au détour des heures d'un jour ou d'une nuit ? Serait-il là au moment exact ? Pourrait-il lui tenir la main, l'accompagner ? Serait-il sorti ou endormi ? S'il perdait Rodney ainsi, jamais il ne pourrait vivre avec cette idée d'avoir été absent au mauvais moment.  
Peu à peu, la vérité s'était imposée à lui, comme une évidence. Il allait le faire, pour Rodney, pour eux deux.

Pendant plusieurs jours, John s'était préparé. Il avait arrangé la chambre de Rodney pour qu'elle soit prête le moment venu. Prétextant des insomnies invivables, et moyennant quelques sermons de Carson, il avait petit à petit fait main basse sur une bonne quantité de somnifères. Il était loin d'être médecin, et la seule fin douce qu'il connaissait était celle de ces médicaments. Tout en préparant le jour fatidique, John se regardait dans sa glace chaque matin avec un mélange grandissant de dégoût et de résolution. Il savait qu'il courait à sa perte. Il ne pourrait survivre longtemps à l'idée qu'il avait mis fin aux jours de son amour. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait plus. Plus maintenant. Et lorsqu'il restait avec Rodney toutes les nuits, à chaque regard de son compagnon il souriait, détendu. Il savait comment tout ça allait finir. C'était inéluctable, alors pourquoi avoir encore peur ?

- - -

C'était il y avait quatre jours.

La nuit venue, lorsque tout le monde avait quitté l'infirmerie, John avait sauté de son lit. Il avait aidé Rodney à se lever, et l'avait soutenu en marchant dans les couloirs de la cité, jusqu'à sa chambre. Le silence, un silence de mort, avait régné tout du long. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait dit un mot. On ne parlait pas de ces choses-là. C'était trop dur. Mourir, c'était déjà difficile, mais le choisir...

Rodney s'était allongé, et le jeune homme l'avait aidé à prendre les comprimés létaux, un par un, lentement. Il ne pleurait même plus en accomplissant ces gestes. Il était au-delà, respectueux et résolu. John avait calé des oreillers contre le mur, à la tête du lit, et ils s'étaient assis. Rodney avait posé sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, une main autour de sa taille. Presque distraitement, John avait posé ses lèvres sur le front du scientifique, comme il le faisait à chaque fois avant. C'est là que la boule était revenue dans sa gorge.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a après la mort ? Lui avait demandé Rodney.  
- J'en sais rien. Peut-être un paradis, peut-être rien. Mais de toute façon ça ne sera jamais pire que de vivre sans toi ici.  
- Ne dis pas ça.  
- C'est la vérité.»  
Ils s'étaient tu pendant plusieurs minutes. John, à bout de forces, luttait contre le chagrin et le sommeil. Il sentait le torse de Rodney qui se soulevait encore contre sa poitrine.  
«John je t'aime.  
- Je sais.  
Il s'était penché et l'avait embrassé, encore et encore, pleurant presque.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime.»  
Rodney avait calé son tête contre son torse et avait fermé les yeux. John l'avait serré contre lui. Il avait senti son amant respirer doucement, et ce rythme l'avait bercé jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fermé les yeux à son tour.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, Rodney ne respirait plus. C'était fini. John n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas crié. Il avait simplement serré le corps de Rodney contre lui. Puis les larmes étaient venues. Il s'était mis à sangloter comme un perdu contre son compagnon, mort. Les heures s'étaient écoulées, et son chagrin ne s'était pas calmé.

Fini. FINI ! Il avait tout perdu par cette simple disparition.

Les premières lueurs du jour avaient fini par se montrer. John était alors sorti de sa léthargie pour regarder l'horizon se teinter de rouge. Que faire maintenant ? Devait-il ramener le corps de Rodney à l'infirmerie ? Faire comme si c'était son cancer qui l'avait tué cette nuit ? Ou resterait-il ici ? Dans ce cas tout le monde saurait ce qu'il avait fait. John contemplait les premiers rayons du soleil. De toute façon, Carson devait déjà être dans son infirmerie. Il avait dû s'apercevoir de leur absence. Et puis à quoi cela aurait-il servi de se battre ? John se fichait d'être jugé par les autres. Tout ça n'avait plus aucune importance.  
Alors il était resté. Comme toujours, il n'avait pas reculé.

Lorsqu'enfin quelqu'un était entré dans la chambre, John avait eu la surprise de voir Carson. Le médecin n'avait rien dit. Il s'était approché de lui, et avait lentement desserré l'étreinte de ses bras autour du corps de Rodney, avant de l'aider à se relever. Pas un mot, pas un reproche. Il avait presque soutenu John jusqu'à sa chambre, jusqu'à son lit. Le jeune homme s'était endormi d'épuisement.  
Carson l'avait couvert. Ils n'avaient jamais su... Officiellement, Rodney McKay était mort durant la nuit, à l'infirmerie, des suites de son cancer du cerveau. Le médecin ne lui avait pas non plus fait l'ombre d'un reproche. Son regard était clair, ses paroles dénuées de colère. Il avait compris. Et il avait respecté. C'est pour ça que John lui avait confié le soin de leur dire adieu.

o0o0o0o0o0o

_"You know I can't stay long"_

_"All I wanted to say was"_

_"..I love you, and I'm not afraid"_

_"Can you hear me "_

_"Can you feel me in your arms "_

_"Holding my last breath"_

_"Safe inside my shell"_

_"Are all my thoughts of yo_u"

Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête, comme si Rodney était encore là, à les prononcer. Ils le hantaient sans cesse. Son répit n'était pas ici.

John se leva et regarda la mer. Les vagues montaient de plus en plus haut. Elles léchaient le ponton de métal sur lequel il se dressait. Le temps était à la tempête.

Il contempla l'eau qui bouillonnait en-dessous de lui. Certains disent que se noyer n'est pas pénible. On ne sent rien et l'on part. On s'arrête juste de respirer, en douceur, sans douleur. Comme était parti Rodney.

John leva une dernière fois les yeux au ciel. Vivre ? Tout ça pour quoi ? Une vie d'humain n'aurait pas pu leur suffire. Ils s'aimaient trop pour ça. Un instant durant, un nuage s'effaça et dévoila les deux lunes de la planète. Deux lunes. Comme ce soir-là...

Il était là, debout au bord du long ponton de la cité. Il entendait la mer qui venait s'écraser contre les parois, en bas, tout en bas. Il leva les yeux et regarda loin, au-delà de l'horizon, au-delà de l'univers, comme pour se perdre en son sein. Les disques lunaires disparurent lentement, sous un nuage noir. Confiant, il étendit les bras. Un instant, le monde sembla retenir son souffle, dans l'attente, dans l'expectative, contemplant cet homme qui avait tout perdu et qui n'avait plus pour seuls compagnons que les cris de son coeur. Puis son corps bascula lentement dans le vide. Il ferma doucement les yeux et se laissa entraîner vers la terre dans une longue chute. Il n'entendait pas les sifflements de l'air, le rugissement de l'eau. Il n'y avait plus de douleur, il n'y avait plus de peur, il n'y avait plus de pensées.

- - -

« _Je t'aime Rodney._ »

Il était allé jusqu'aux plus extrêmes frontières de l'amour. Il était allé jusqu'à tuer.

«J_e t'aime Rodney_. »

Les frontières de la vie et de la mort ont toujours été brouillées.

* * *

_Yogavâsistha_

«_ Mettre ses espoirs en cette vie terrestre ? Mieux vaudrait chercher à s'emparer du reflet de la lune dans les flots, du sillage de l'éclair ou des lotus du ciel.»_


End file.
